Naive or ignorant?
by Yhkamy
Summary: WHat is it like for a guy to try something bold like admitting his love to one clueless naive or ignorant girl he's been harboring feelings for ever since...the day she stabbed his heart?WOuld it be one memorableannoying moment?


Disclaimer: Bleach...nah-uh not mine!

**Naive or Ignorant?**

_by Yhkamy_

It was really nice to find someone so naïve in a world or place full of workaholics or even lazy bums who chance up with new yet odd contraptions that simplify their daily activities… but stumbling on a person who hadn't had the slightest clue where a certain object comes from or how is it made makes any human claim being born with incredibly high intellect, at least he should keep that thought to himself.

It all happened one sunny day. The Kurosaki family left early for their yearly get-together camp. As expected, Ichigo refused to join them…and as always, it took him almost 15 minutes to screw that idea through his old man's stubborn head, both literally and figuratively. He spent every muscle fiber to ward off his _papa_ from ever hitting his err—Rukia's closet door. He knew better than messing her up first thing in the morning.

Yells and swearing that bounce off the walls in Ichigo's room can be soothing and _annoying,_ mostly. Rukia's glad the young boy is still intact, except for his mouth that comes loose and offending even for calm and sophisticated such as herself. She heard the commotion obviously, as she sat herself, and started peeling off her stolen-pajamas-from-Yuzu then putting on her regular blue dress. Even if the day starts with a loud clash and anomalous father-son greeting, it makes her feel more at home…

A thundering crash she perceived as Ichigo's door closing (_"And stay out you old geezer!"_) and a long string of curses that follow signaled her to come out of her hiding. Not that she's keeping cover in the first place. We all know she's just taking residence in Kurosaki's house, having her very own bed in his sisters' quarters…still, she had the habit of creeping back to her usual spot in Ichigo's closet. She pulled the closet door open and hopped off, greeting daylight

"Hmph! Stupid goat…" Rukia heard the other occupant muttered. She hadn't caught what he'd said next but she knew the orange-haired freak's wallowing with nothing but annoyance and is currently ignoring her presence.

"Well good morning to you too." She quirked an eyebrow when he almost jumped in alarm and for a moment, looked shitty scared.

She narrowed her eyes. Ichigo's never scared, nor has he ever given anyone the satisfaction of seeing him in that kind of predicament. Still, it's a rare occasion, might as well enjoy the most of it.

"Not the exact reaction I was expecting? What? Red ant got your bum?" She grinned evilly when she saw a couple of veins throbbing on his forehead.

"What the fuck made you say that?! And what are you doin' in my room, you shrimp?!" Ichigo violently retorted. First his father, now Rukia? Can't Kami be kind enough to him and provide him a day without nuisances such as the said two?

"You look uneasy to me, Ichigo. Something must be bothering you." She put on a serious mask obviously waving off the query, walking past him and making herself comfortable on his newly made bed. "Tell me everything and I'll sit beside you."

"You mean you'll sit in front of me." He just stated what was obvious, and yet a quick foot-shin contact was made. He only let out a pained expression while nursing his shin.

"Who cares? As long as you get the message, it all conveys same." She smiled triumphantly. _She wins again, hoorah hooray_, he sarcastically thought.

"Nothing, do you remember what day is today?" He asked testily, diverting the topic off of him. He continued working on the remaining buttons as he waited for her answer.

"Uhm… Wednesday, August 21…why?" She playfully swayed her sock-clad feet back and forth.

"That's good… just checking if your peanut-sized brain's still at its functional form. Old age does you alzheimer's and all that shit—OW!"

Rukia only stifled an annoyed 'hmph' and retrieved her other shoe. _I'm not that old_!

She then glared at Ichigo. "What is an alzheimer's?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Later…

So the walk in the park was pleasant. Rukia's having fun…and so is Ichigo. Rukia forgot all about her persistence earlier, as her attention was on the grilling burgers. Pointing one delicate finger at the burger stand, she exclaimed, "I want you to get me one of those Ichigo!"

Ichigo wore his bored expression, lazily restating "Which one? The burger or the stand?"

She elbowed his ribs with so much enthusiasm one from a good distance might think they're best friends for decades. She craned her neck when she heard him yelp. He caught her stare, one with don't-try-acting-such-a-smart-ass glint in it.

"…fine." She felt satisfied with his reply.

2 minutes later…

"Here's your damn burger." He shoved a cheeseburger on her waiting hands. He didn't bother buying one for himself, since he preferred spending his ample of time thinking of what is needed to be done.

He watched her unwrap her burger, taking a smaller bite (delighted when a small portion of meat brushed her tastebuds), peeking in it to see variety of foodstuffs put together to make it look edible. He grinned slightly when she took a portion of sliced cheese, and squished it between her forefinger and thumb…then proceeded to taste testing after letting herself mesmerized to such a wonder.

_Naïve or ignorant… she's adorable._

"Ichigo," He couldn't resist but chuckled slightly when she pouted at him, pointing at her burger. He wondered if she found something like a pig's snout packed between the buns.

"What now, lil' brat? Got something interesting to show me?" He playfully asked.

"What's this yellow thingy? Where did it come from?" Since ignoring him in so many occassions is what she's getting better at, she only voiced out her concern. He gave her a skeptical look.

"Cheese." He answered simply. "From the teats of the cow." He added, a faint blush working its way on his cheeks.

She eyed him incredulously… jaw was already six feet under. "No way."

"Yes way. You see--" Ichigo thought of explaining this one, at least with reference to food, he won't have any trouble giving out in full detail. But Rukia cut him off…

"That's preposterous! Insane! Atrocious! Did I miss anything? Vile!" She started spewing out half-chewed beef she'd already chomped off, some landing on Ichigo's white short-sleeved polo. _So much for being clean_, he darkly thought. "You can't just go and…and…cut or shred those… those **teats**—just for your stupid human-craved delicacy! It does violate so many laws! Animal rights! Sou da!" She started flailing her arms wildly. Her tone of voice an octave higher.

_Aargh! She's causing a commotion!_ Each person passing them by thought the two are having the worst topic of all. What with the tone and strong vocal cords she possessed, he shouldn't be surprised to play the role of someone who has to show humility and start kissing random feet of those who're temporarily distracted from whatever they're doing.

That's when he settled for a very risky action… he took hold of both sides of her face and kissed her. _Just shut up Rukia. Shut up!_

The crowd who entertained themselves with public display of affection go _"Ohhhh what a sweet couple!"_ and _"My! Teenagers these days!"_

As they pulled away from each other, Ichigo rested his head against hers…trying to catch his breath. Rukia blushed as she caught his amber orbs watching her steady her own breathing. "Ichigo"

"Hmm" He continued watching her as he let his fingers brush a few strands of hair away from her face.

"What was that?" At least this won't require extensive details to answer her question.

"I love you, that's what." He answered, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"And?" She urged him to continue, as she hated being left hanging without explanation or something to make his sentence longer and _cheesy_.

"Okay, fine. I took you out…since you never notice me wooing you…and decided that this day is the perfect moment for me to ah—go on admission, you know the rest." He blushed heavily, pulling away slightly and scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Ichigo." _What now?_

"Why today of all days?"

At that he smiled at her warmly, his emotions intensified in his gentle brown eyes. "You left me that day for Soul Society without saying goodbye. At least Kon had seen you last, while I only have a letter to decipher…I hate to admit but _damn_ it's hurting me 'til now." He engulfed himself with her unique scent, soft peaches and white plum, as he wrapped her in his protective embrace. He started brooding when he recalled that he was the only person who's last to know about her leaving… and the last one who _tried_ to save her from her psychopath of a brother and an idiot for a bestfriend that very night.

"You're an idiot." She laughed wholeheartedly. Pecking his cheek, she tried again.

"Ichigo"

"What? You're ruining the moment."

"You have to buy me another burger you know, with no cheese… I don't eat cow's teats."

**_Owari…_**

**A/N:** I really hope you enjoy another short fic…kinda fluff but can't blame me. Hehehe… I was just wishing that you could share some of your POVs or recommendations…hehehe. Your reviews boost me to keep posting. Waaa!I was just hoping to get more reviews for my other fic _Social Hiatus._ Please review!!! Thank you!!!!


End file.
